Nervosismo (O Amor Simplesmente Existe)
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Não precisa ser perfeito, basta ser amor. Saga e Shura Yaoi. Presente de Aniversário para Shura de Capricórnio.


**O Amor Simplesmente Existe**

 **ShiryuForever94**

 **Fanfic de aniversário para Shura de Capricórnio**

 **Saga e Shura/Yaoi**

Nervoso.

Odiava se sentir nervoso. Detestava quando alguém o tirava do controle, o punha fora de seus domínios seguros. E agora se via andando de um lado para o outro de seu templo, imerso em preocupação pela demora daquele homem.

Shura era um sujeito difícil de lidar. Era genioso, muito forte e potencialmente mortal para qualquer outro dourado. Ele não tinha um humor divertido, não era simpático e nem adorava festas, bebedeiras e outros excessos. Ia às comemorações dos aniversários dos amigos, ficava algum tempo e se retirava, com elegância e silêncio.

Prezava acima de tudo seus deveres.

Toda sua vida fora dedicada a ser o que era agora: um poderoso santo de Atena, detentor da Excalibur, assassino a mando de sua deusa e em nome dela, com o único intuito de servir e honrar. O mais leal à Atena.

Perigoso, sistemático, sisudo e imponente.

Era assim que ele era e gostava de ser. Pelo menos até um furacão grego, ou talvez melhor dizer um tsunami loiro de olhos azuis como o mar Egeu, entrar em sua vida, tomar sua paz e arrancar de seu peito os gemidos mais apaixonados e os estertores do mais intenso prazer que Shura jamais sentira em todos os seus vinte e três anos de vida.

O relógio antigo soou nove horas da noite e Shura pisou com força o chão de granito e mármore carrara. Os saltos de sua armadura fizeram o som sair ainda mais alto. Por onde ele andava? Por que não chegara ainda? Haviam dito que ele teria apenas uma pequena e simples missão, que estaria de volta antes das seis da tarde e agora... Notícias de um desmoronamento, de uma bomba terrorista que quase destruíra a represa da cidade para onde Saga fora enviado. Silêncio total por parte do Santo de Gêmeos e Shura sabia que não poderia ir em busca dele sem ordens diretas do Grande Mestre.

Estava desesperado! Saga era forte, era incrível, mas ainda era humano!

Era aniversário do grego e Shura preparara algo especial. Uma carta.

Bem, ao menos para Shura era especial vez que lhe era quase impossível se expressar por palavras sem sentir-se um total imbecil. Queria contar a Saga. Queria dizer ao geminiano o tanto que o amava e não conseguia fazer isso com suas parcas qualidades comunicativas.

Não, o espanhol amorenado, de intensos olhos verdes não era nenhum abençoado com o dom da palavra e sabia que o que sentia pelo homem que habitava o terceiro templo do Santuário era grande, intenso, fulgurante, só não sabia como dizer isso.

Já ouvira algumas reclamações de Saga sobre ele não dizer como se sentia. Ora, para Shura bastava demonstrar e isso ele sempre fazia. Preparava comidas gregas com esmero, não se esquecia de nenhuma data deles dois, era metódico com sua agenda de trabalho para sempre ter algum tempo para o namorado.

O que mais Saga poderia querer?

Palavras.

O irmão de Kanon esperava que Shura dissesse algo mais especial, mais intenso. Não que Shura fosse um sujeito mudo, ou morto, mas apenas que ele fugia daqueles momentos de intensidade emocional parecida a um vulcão explodindo porque não sabia, realmente não tinha prática alguma, em ser amado e amar tanto.

Saga era seu primeiro grande amor. Já tivera namoradas, já saíra com rapazes, se assumira como homossexual apenas na idade adulta e então aquele fulgor em forma de homem o tirara do time dos solteiros simplesmente se apossando dele. Saga não era alguém a quem se podia evitar, nem alguém com quem se pudesse discutir sem enlouquecer.

O dom da palavra pertencia ao geminiano assim como o corte preciso de uma lâmina afiada pertencia a Shura.

O capricorniano sorriu ao se lembrar de como o loiro apenas entrara em sua casa, o segurara com firmeza e dissera que não tinha muito a oferecer além de seu coração e que precisava de uma resposta, pois não sabia mais como evitar as ondas de um sentimento que fora se formando aos poucos, ao longo dos anos, depois se fortalecera ao ver o sacrifício de Shura no meikai e então...

Uma nova vida reluzira para todos eles e Saga já não queria estar sozinho, enfrentar o mundo e o tempo passar sem ter com quem partilhar os momentos de paz que por vezes tinham.

Shura ficara estupefato, resistira um pouco, sem entender muita coisa, se desvencilhara do abraço apertado e perguntara o porquê de Saga querer justamente a ele.

"Não sei. Apenas sinto. Eu não sou bom em muitas coisas além de discursar, lutar feito um alucinado ou perder o juízo mas talvez eu possa aprender a ser um namorado decente para alguém que admiro com intensidade. Eu não me apaixonei por sua aparência, nem por seu poder, Shura, eu me apaixonei pela sua honra, pela sua amizade, pela sua força de caráter e sua devoção à deusa. Não sou mais um garoto, não sou mais um traidor, mas sou apaixonado por você por tudo que significa neste Santuário. É o bastante?"

A sinceridade famosa do geminiano. Era quase um contrassenso. O homem que mentira para todos, que enganara a todos era, na realidade, de uma sinceridade quase cruel. Talvez tivesse aprendido com Aiolos, pois era comum aos filhos de Sagitário serem muito mais que sinceros...

Shura não soubera o que fazer. Apenas ficaram lá, se olhando, por alguns momentos e então Saga dera um longuíssimo suspiro.

"Se você não vai fazer nada, eu vou."

E assim tudo começara. Saga entrara na vida de Shura tal como entrara em seu corpo: sem piedade, sem hesitação e fazendo o espanhol ficar louco.

O amor de Saga era tão intenso que doía!

"Shura?" Saga sentia as vibrações do cosmo do espanhol desde que entrara de volta no Santuário. "Amor?" Saga tinha um belo sorriso no rosto, um imenso galo na testa e ainda estava de armadura e um tanto cansado.

"Saga!" Shura não conseguiu se controlar. Ficara loucamente preocupado. Correu para o namorado e o abraçou apesar das armaduras de ambos fazerem daquilo algo complicado.

"Ei, cabrito, sentiu minha falta?" Saga abraçou de volta e afastou Shura para olhar dentro dos olhos dele. "Meu celular foi destruído... Desculpe não dar notícias e..."

A boca de Shura calou Saga num beijo abrasador. O espanhol poderia ser controlado, frio em combate e distante, mas amava Saga. Pela vida inteira amaria aquele grego difícil.

"Acho que sentiu minha falta." Saga murmurou enquanto seus olhos ferviam de amor pelo moreno. Retirou a armadura e havia machucados e hematomas no corpo esculpido por artes marciais e treinos diários.

"Você está bem?" Shura respondeu enquanto ficava apenas com a calça aderida ao corpo que todos os cavaleiros usavam como proteção.

"Vou melhorar." Saga sorriu e fez um carinho leve no rosto de Shura. "Voltei pra você. Significa alguma coisa?"

"Significa muito." Shura abaixou a cabeça entregando o envelope sem nenhuma assinatura para o geminiano. "Seu presente de aniversário. Espero que goste."

"Uma carta?" Saga franziu o cenho e abriu o envelope, principiando a ler.

"Não sou bom com palavras." Shura fechou os olhos, ainda nervoso. Uma poesia que achara em um site. Não sabia como descrever como se sentia. "A poesia não é minha, eu não consigo escrever!" Sua agonia era evidente.

Saga leu tudo e sorriu. "Shura... Eu não preciso de nada escrito. Eu só preciso que você esteja aqui quando eu voltar. Eu sei..." O amor imenso do geminiano se manifestando em seu cosmo cheio de luz.

"Ora..." A falta de palavras de Shura.

"Não precisa ser quem eu gostaria, basta ser quem eu amo." Saga segurou seu espanhol pela cintura e beijou-o novamente. Apaixonadamente. Sorriu depois do beijo e apenas se abraçaram.

"Eu fiz paella..." Shura murmurou sentindo sua alma completamente em paz.

"Eu trouxe um vinho raro." Saga respondeu com um sorriso maravilhoso.

"Feliz aniversário." Shura falou com a voz grave e emocionada, fitando os olhos azuis de quem amava demais.

"Você é meu melhor presente. Não preciso de mais." Saga respondeu pegando seu homem no colo e subindo para o quarto que dividiam.

O amor não precisava ser confuso, nem incrível, nem digno de nota, cheio de espetáculos. Bastava ser amor.

O amor de Saga e Shura.

* * *

Nota: O poema que escolhi foi esse, espero que gostem.

 ** _Declaração de Amor_**

 ** _Quantas vezes andei te procurando_**

 ** _Não sei, não contei._**

 ** _Não percebi que te procurava._**

 ** _Te queria sem saber,_**

 ** _Te sabia e te amava sem querer._**

 ** _Te sinto meu, te quero meu._**

 ** _Não sei se paixão, se amor, se amigo,_**

 ** _Sei que mais do que tudo, te quero comigo._**

 ** _Quero te ver feliz em minhas manhãs,_**

 ** _Ver teu despertar, teus olhos me encontrando,_**

 ** _Tua boca me deixando sentir teu primeiro gosto,_**

 ** _Teu hálito quente e teu cheiro de sono._**

 ** _Me misturar com teu sonho,_**

 ** _Sem saber ao certo se já desperto,_**

 ** _Ou se te envolvo em meus encantos,_**

 ** _Em nosso desejo macio e branco,_**

 ** _Perdido e surpreso de tão intenso._**

 ** _Sentir teu suspiro ao meu toque,_**

 ** _Beijar o teu corpo e ouvir teus gemidos,_**

 ** _Assim te quero, menino, perdido..._**

 ** _Te quero e te chamo, e sem chances,_**

 ** _Simplesmente te abraço,_**

 ** _E deixo minha mão na tua,_**

 ** _Na calma de dois em um só._**

 ** _Porque já te encontrei,_**

 ** _Porque você sempre fez parte de mim,_**

 ** _E por um querer do destino,_**

 ** _Nossa união teve seu tempo certo para acontecer._**

 ** _E sei quem é você. Você sabe de mim._**

 ** _E deste momento em diante nosso caminho se funde,_**

 ** _Mesmo sem saber ao certo por onde andaremos,_**

 ** _Mas com uma certeza._**

 ** _Nosso caminho é direto,_**

 ** _Nosso futuro é concreto._**

 ** _Nosso destino, a felicidade!_**

 ** _(Samara Morando)_**


End file.
